


Through The Seasons

by acuity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, For a little bit anyway, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuity/pseuds/acuity
Summary: When Yamaguchi confesses his feelings for him, Tsukishima is convinced that those feelings are unrequited. However, as the seasons pass, he starts to realize that they're not as unrequited as originally thought. Unfortunately, his epiphany might have come too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written angst before, so here we go

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way." 

It was the night before Tsukishima was meant to leave for college. It was also the night Tsukishima broke Yamaguchi's heart without meaning too. 

The night was warm for spring; both boys had ventured out to the park near their neighborhood. They had sat on the swings and settled into an easy conversation about their upcoming plans. Tsukishima was to start classes in a week all the way in Tokyo, while Yamaguchi chose to stay in Miyagi for school. It was the first time both boys would be split up since they first met. Tsukishima didn't think much of it, he had known that that was the natural progression of things and that at some point they would have to separate and follow their own paths. Still, Yamaguchi made him promise he would visit him as often as he could. 

It was then, when both had reached a natural pause in their conversation, that Yamaguchi had bashfully confessed to Tsukishima. "I like you," he had said, but unfortunately Tsukishima didn't feel the same way. Unfortunately; because if Tsukishima could return Yamaguchi's feelings, he would. But he couldn't, and lying to his friend isn't something he could or wanted to do. Instead he told him the truth, and even though he saw the stars fall from Yamaguchi's eyes at his answer, he knew that he had done the right thing. 

"Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi finally responded. His response lacked it's usual tone. Rather than the cheeky apologies Tsukishima was used to, this apology sounded genuine and heartbroken. It was a warm night, but nothing felt as cold as Tsukishima did in that moment. 

Silence wrapped around them, suffocating Tsukishima like a serpent, disabling him from being able to say anything else. He wanted to tell Yamaguchi that it was okay, that he wasn't angry with him; but for some reason the words died in his throat. 

"I...uh," Yamaguchi stammered, "I uh, have to go now," he finished standing up in an effort to leave. 

"Wait! At least let me walk you home." 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in surprise, "Okay… let's do that, yeah."

The walk to Yamaguchi's home felt longer than usual. Instead of being filled with conversations about mundane things, there was only silence. The awkward ambience was hard to escape from and both boys found themselves quiet as ever. 

"Since when?" Tsukishima murmured. 

"I don't know" Yamaguchi answered. "I just..." Yamaguchi continued. "One day I figured it out and my feelings for you have been like this since."

"Sorry, Tsukki, I didn't mean to—" 

"Don't apologize there's nothing to apologize for." Tsukishima interrupted. "I'm not mad, I'm just..." he paused, "surprised. That's all." 

They finally reached Yamaguchi's home, but before Yamaguchi entered the building, Tsukishima stopped him by the arm. "Yamaguchi.... we're still... we're still friends, aren't we?" 

Yamaguchi looked shocked at the question but nodded slightly, "We'll talk later Tsukki, I promise." he said as he tried to remove his arm from Tsukishima's grasp. "Just...just give me time, okay?" 

Tsukishima let go of his arm and let him walk away. He sat stood there trying to process what had just happened and what he had said. He was sure that he didn't hold any feelings for Yamaguchi, but why did he feel like he had done something wrong? He knew it was right of him to be honest, but as he looked at the stars above him, he couldn't help but think that something still felt off. 

As he walked home, he lost himself in his thoughts. He thought of Yamaguchi and his confession. He thought about how awkward everything got as soon as the confession was out in the open. And finally he thought of his response.

Thinking back, he wasn't put off by Yamaguchi's confession, he just wasn't expecting it. He was used to being confessed to. Tsukishima would easily brush them off and continue with his day. Later, he would mention it as an afterthought to Yamaguchi, and that was the end of that. But never did someone in his small circle of acquaintances ever decide to confess to him. This was the difference, he concluded. This was the reason why Yamaguchi's confession felt different. With time he would brush it off and things would go back to normal. "Yeah", he thought, there was nothing to worry about. 

Somehow he wasn't convinced.


	2. Strictly Platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely started and I'm already winging it, enjoy!

"Tsukki!" 

Tsukishima stepped off the train and prepared to be attacked by his best friend. And attacked he was, as Yamaguchi launched himself toward him enveloping him in a tight hug. For a thin kid, Yamaguchi was fairly strong. He felt himself being squeezed tightly unable to return the hug because of how trapped he was. However, he didn't mind the contact. In fact, he found it amusing at best. But he preferred being able to breathe and tried wiggling out of the embrace. 

“Stop...you're hugging too tight.” he gasped. 

"I missed you so much though!" 

"We texted each other almost everyday." 

"That doesn't count." 

"How does that not count?"

Yamaguchi finally let go of him, looking upwards toward Tsukishima. He had a small smile on his face, like if he had a secret to tell.

"I missed seeing you in person is what I'm trying to say."

Somehow that answer made Tsukishima's chest feel tight. He wasn't sure why, so he brushed it off as still recovering from Yamaguchi's hug. He turned his head to the side avoiding that impish smile. "Shut up, Yamaguchi." 

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi countered, Tsukishima knowing full well that Yamaguchi was not, in fact, sorry. He wasn't at all offended. In fact, Tsukishima welcomed this exchange. It brought normalcy to his life after the last months of being away from home. 

College life had pushed him into new experiences; some he liked and some he hated, but if he was being honest with himself, he missed being back in Miyagi. He missed his family, even his brother's annoying antics. He missed walking down his neighborhood and meeting up with his friend to spend the day together. He missed the city and hanging out at their neighborhood park. He even missed playing Volleyball with the rest of the Karasuno team. And if he was going to be completely honest with himself, he missed Yamaguchi. He missed their banter and the easiness of their conversations. But he wouldn't tell this to to him directly. No, he felt lame just thinking about it. Instead he settled for spending as much time with Yamaguchi and enjoying it in secret. 

Since the night Yamaguchi confessed to him, things had slowly gotten back to normal, or as normal as they could possibly get. Yamaguchi had contacted Tsukishima shortly after his confession, asking him if he could forget what was said that night and if they could try going back to how things were. He conceded and let Yamaguchi have his way, even though Tsukishima wanted closure to settle this awkward bump in their relationship. True to his word, however, Yamaguchi never mentioned that night again, and had completely avoided talking about it when Tsukishima would bring it up. However, there was always that tension surrounding them, like if the awkwardness of the subject had left a wrinkle in their friendship. Tsukishima couldn't help thinking it was somehow his fault. 

"We should go eat somewhere and catch up." Yamaguchi suggested, "Oh! We can go to Mitsuru Café; I know how much you like their shortcake," he teased. Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but he agreed regardless. 

Mitsuru Café was a small cafe located not very far from Karasuno. Despite its proximity to the school, not many students went there as it was hidden behind bigger and well-known establishments. Tsukishima liked this aspect of the cafe, as it made it quieter and more peaceful to relax in. The fact that they sold his favorite strawberry shortcake was just a mild bonus that he frequently took advantage of. 

Entering the cafe, they quickly made their order and found a table by the windows. The cafe was quiet, only one other person being in the shop. They sat in silence as they waited for their orders to arrive. However, it was a comfortable silence. This was one of the many things Tsukishima liked about having Yamaguchi as a friend. They could be in the same room and say nothing to each other, and Tsukishima would still enjoy the company of the other boy. 

"So, how has college been for you?" Yamaguchi inquired.

"You should know by now, we talk almost everyday."

"We don't talk much about university though," Yamaguchi paused," We usually talk about other mundane things." 

"Alright," Tsukishima sighed, "University life has been interesting...to say the least. The biological sciences are as difficult as it sounds, but I like them." he states, "Actually, I like them a lot, especially Evolutionary Biology. I know it's early to say that considering we just started classes, but I think I made the right choice in studying biology," he continued. 

He notices Yamaguchi listening intently to what he's saying. He sees how he holds his head on his hand and how there's a gentle curve to his lips. He wonders if Yamaguchi still has feelings for him. He wishes he wouldn't; that way looking at him wouldn't cause so much guilt. 

"Have you met any new people worth mentioning?"

"A couple, but they're just classmates that aren't too annoying." he says nonchalantly. 

"And your roommate, is he still a nuisance as you said before?" Yamaguchi asks.

"It's like living with a dozen Hinatas." Tsukishima says with a grimace. And it was true, his roommate was a nuisance. Tsukishima had taken to staying away from his dorm as much as possible to avoid him at all costs. Yamaguchi, however, had found it hysterical when he found out about his roommate and would pester him about it whenever he had the chance.

"Anyway, how's Japanese?" He asks changing the subject. Yamaguchi looks up at him at the question. "Oh," he starts. "It's great! My professors are really nice and I've met so many wonderful people." Yamaguchi had always been better at making friends than Tsukishima so it's no wonder that he's already made a couple acquaintances. There are times where he wonders how Yamaguchi still manages to hang around him almost exclusively, when he has so many other friends. Sure, Tsukishima has other friends as well, but not as many as Yamaguchi. They're an odd pair he realizes and he's not exactly sure if he's proud of this realization. He figures he is as he watches Yamaguchi dig into his fries as soon as the waitress sets them down on their table. 

Tsukishima can't help thinking about Yamaguchi's confession. He wonders if it's possible to fall for him as well. He just couldn't fathom having feelings for the other boy, he wasn't even attractive. So Tsukishima concludes it's just not possible. The feelings he had for his friend were strictly platonic and the guilt he still felt was unwarranted and irritating. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." 

Tsukishima startles from his thoughts, realizing he wasn't paying attention to any of what Yamaguchi had just said. "About what, exactly?" he asks. 

Yamaguchi looks sheepish as he looks down at his fries. "I need advice on...something." He keeps his eyes trained on his food, avoiding Tsukishima's gaze, "It's nothing important, but I still need help." 

"Well if it wasn't important, why do you look so nervous?" Tsukishima observed. 

"It's nothing, just…." Yamaguchi pauses, "It's kind of embarrassing" he murmurs. "But here goes…" another pause, "I have a..date."

"A date?" The words felt odd in Tsukishima's mouth. "Yes...I have a date tomorrow and I need help preparing for it." Yamaguchi timidly reveals. 

He never expected Yamaguchi to be interested in someone. In retrospect, he should've of expected it, but for some reason, it was difficult to wrap his head around the fact that Yamaguchi was interested in dating someone. He thought about Yamaguchi's confession and realized, maybe he was finally moving on? Tsukishima should have felt proud of his friend, but why did that pride feel artificial more than anything else?

"Okay." was his only response. He was clearly in shock, but he was unsure why that shock was even there in the first place. Tsukishima brushed it off however, he would take care of this confusion later. "Do I know who the person is?" 

Yamaguchi smiles at the question. "You met him once actually."

"Who?" 

"Oikawa Tooru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oiyama is just so precious I couldn't resist.


	3. Like a Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, because I suck at making longer ones, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless.

"You remember him, right?" 

Tsukishima was stunned. Out of everyone he knew, he would've never guessed that Yamaguchi would be interested in Oikawa Tooru. He wasn't even sure if they had interacted before either. Oikawa, as charismatic as he was, did not make an effort to know everyone in the Karasuno volleyball team personally. At least, he wasn't aware of it. 

"Yeah, I remember him from our games against Seijoh during our first year. I wasn't aware he was in town though, I thought he had gone to a different university away from Miyagi."

"Oh he did" Yamaguchi quipped, "He just comes to visit his family very often. Also Iwaizumi is still in Miyagi, so more incentive to visit often I guess." 

"Right." Tsukishima nods. "So how did you two meet? I'm sure there's a story there." 

"Oh, there's not much to tell, really." Yamaguchi starts, "We met at this very cafe not too long ago. We hit it off and started texting each other and well, here we are." 

"Did he ask you out on a date or did you?"

"Geez Tsukki, I never thought you'd be this nosy" Yamaguchi joked. "I'm just curious considering you don't look the type to make the first move." Tsukishima scoffed. However, Tsukishima knew this wasn't true as Yamaguchi had been the one to confess his feelings for him not too long ago. To a certain extent, however, Yamaguchi had always been the timid type, and Tsukishima found it hard to believe that Yamaguchi would make the first move, Especially when it concerned Oikawa. 

"But if you really want to know, he asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him and maybe grab dinner after." Yamaguchi continued, ignoring Tsukishima's remark. 

"And you said yes." It was a rhetorical question, but Tsukishima was still at loss for words. Somehow he felt he'd been punched in the gut and of all things, he wasn't sure why. 

"Of course I said yes." Yamaguchi said before lowering his head to stare at his lap, suddenly finding more interest in his fingers. "I really like him, Tsukki, " he mumbled. 

"Excuse me?" 

Yamaguchi looked up and said it with more force, "I really like him Tsukki, and...and I'm going to try my hardest to not mess it up." There was determination in Yamaguchi's eyes as he said it, and Tsukishima couldn't help but feel proud of his friend; whose words used to lack conviction.  
"Then I don't see why you need my advice" he said coolly. "You seem determined enough, I think you'll do just fine." 

Yamaguchi looked flabbergasted, before finding his words, "You mean it?" 

"Yes, I mean it. Now drink your coffee, it's getting cold."

The rest of their time at the cafe was filled with their usual banter. Yamaguchi saying something silly and Tsukishima responding sardonically, even though there wasn't any malice behind it. By the time they had finished talking, it was almost time for the cafe to close. They both hadn't realized how much time had passed, being wrapped up in each other's presence. 

After leaving the cafe, they walked home together. It was just like old times when they would walk home after spending the day at the park. Tsukishima couldn't help but feel nostalgic. As much as he liked college life and Tokyo, he missed the easiness that came from living in Miyagi. He especially missed being able to walk to places, instead of taking the train to just about everywhere. 

"So what are your plans for tomorrow? You're leaving the day after, right?" Yamaguchi asked, bringing back Tsukishima to the present. 

"I'm going to spend it at home, why?"

Yamaguchi put his hand behind his head, looking a bit nervous," Oh! It's just that...it's..."

"Spit it out Yamaguchi." 

Yamaguchi flinched and Tsukishima immediately regretted snapping at the boy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." he offered as an apology. 

"It's okay, I'm partly at fault for not knowing how to word what I wanted to say."

"What did you want to say?"

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, "I was going to ask you you to help me prepare for my date tomorrow."

Tsukishima did not know what to do but stare. "Y-you don't have to to!, but I'd really appreciate it if you came over to help me get ready." Yamaguchi added, "Please?"

Sometimes, Tsukishima found it hard to say no to Yamaguchi. and this was one of those times. He wasn't sure if Yamaguchi knew this fact, but he was prepared to deny it if it came up. It was just something about how genuine he looked that always caught Tsukishima off guard. "Fine, I'll help." he relented. It wasn't like he was going to reject Yamaguchi in the first place, he was more disappointed at himself for being so predictable about it. 

Yamaguchi gave him a huge grin, "Thanks Tsukki! It means a lot." 

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you need me to do?" 

"I just need you to help me figure out what to wear so I won't look like a fool."

"You always look like a fool, though."

"Tsukki!"

And just like that, the tension that surrounded them disappeared, their conversation returning to something more at ease. Before they knew it, it was time for them to split up to their own respective roads. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, goodnight."

Once he was home, he made a beeline to his room, deciding to go to bed. It was late, and his parents had already gone to sleep themselves. He sent a quick text to Yamaguchi to make sure he'd arrived safely home, and while waiting for confirmation he got ready for bed. 

"I'm fine, Tsukki, don't worry." was Yamaguchi's response. Satisfied, he slipped into bed. He thought about his day with Yamaguchi. It had gone so well and he genuinely enjoyed it, but he still felt odd at the fact that Yamaguchi was going on a date with Oikawa. It's not that he was afraid of Oikawa harming Yamaguchi in any way, it was more the fact that the date was happening in the first place. Deciding not to dwell on it any further, he closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him, and claim him it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! Sorry this chapter is so late, I have no excuse besides who I am as a person. Also thank you all for all the sweet comments, it really means a lot and motivates me to continue, so thank you!


	4. Fruitless Endeavor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An eternity later, I show up to throw yet another short chapter at all of you. I'm sorry, I've had severe writer's block these past couple months, and I finally managed to figure out where I want this story to go.

"So what about this shirt?"

"Too nerdy." 

"You said that last time though." 

"Well, that one's nerdy too." 

Affronted, Yamaguchi went back to look through his closet. "You're no help if you keep offending my wardrobe, you know." 

"You said you wanted an honest opinion, so I'm giving it." Tsukishima replied. 

"Too honest, if you ask me." 

"Good thing I didn't ask you."

Yamaguchi turned around to stick his tongue out at Tsukishima, who was sitting on the desk chair across the room. They were currently in Yamaguchi's bedroom looking for the 'perfect date outfit'. Tsukishima did not want to be there. He thought it corny and a waste of time, but he found himself unable to deny Yamaguchi this one favor. Somehow, this whole date really meant a lot to Yamaguchi, and even if Tsukishima thought it would turn out a fruitless endeavor in the end, he still wanted his friend to have a good time. And if having a good time meant having a good outfit, then he'd be there for Yamaguchi. 

"How about this one?"

"Just wear that dark green buttondown you have, and pair it with some black jeans, that should be enough."

"Didn't you say that shirt was dorky?" 

"I changed my mind." 

Exasperated, Yamaguchi sighed, "Ÿou're such an ass sometimes."

"Thanks," came Tsukishima's nonchalant response.

* * *

After helping Yamaguchi with his outfit dilemma, Tsukishima went home. He spent the rest of the evening catching up with his family. Being away for a few months had made him homesick, and he had missed his family even if he wasn't the best at showing it; he had even missed his brother. 

It wasn't until later, that Akiteru asked him why he wasn't with Yamaguchi that night." 

"He's on a date, " was his easy answer. "Besides, I spent the whole day with him yesterday, we might be close, but we're not attached at the hip." 

"Woah, don't get hostile with me, I was just asking a simple question."

"I wasn't trying to be hostile, it's just how things are."

"So, a date, huh? Who's the lucky girl?" Although Tsukishima was trying to reconnect with his brother, there were still things that irritated him about Akiteru. One of which was his ability to be nosey when Tsukishima least expected it. 

"Guy, actually." he corrected. 

Akiteru whistled, "I did not know he swung that way." 

"Well he does, and it's none of your business."

"And how does that make you feel?" 

"Like it's none of your business." 

"Ouch, I'm hurt." His brother feigned injury. "But seriously, I'm glad for Yamaguchi." 

"I'll let him know next time I see him." Tsukishima supplied.

* * *

He was just about getting ready for bed when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Tsukki guess what?!" 

"Yamaguchi, it's late."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Tsukishima sighed. "It's fine. Now what is it?" 

"My date with Oikawa." 

"What about it?" 

"It went better than expected! You were right, Tsukki, I didn't need to worry about anything at all!" 

Tsukishima let Yamaguchi ramble, sometimes there was no stopping him from talking nonstop and this was one of those cases. Tsukishima didn't mind though, he liked hearing Yamaguchi talk; he found it endearing, but he would never admit this to Yamaguchi. No, it was too embarrassing to even consider. 

"We're planning another date soon, we might go to the amusement park, what do you think?" 

Something inside Tsukishima clenched with the news. He had to admit he wasn't expecting Yamaguchi to continue seeing Oikawa. He had thought that it would be a one time date and that they would see they weren't compatible with each other and leave it at that. Not that Tsukishima wanted Yamaguchi to fail, the couple just seemed like an odd match for each other. Apparently, they were a good enough match for another date however, and he wasn't sure what to think of this new development. 

"I'm not sure why you would need my opinion, it's your date after all." He finally replied. And it was true. Tsukishima did not want to involve himself too much into Yamaguchi's love affairs. It made him feel queasy and a bit like a third wheel. 

"I know, but since you're my best friend, I felt the need to tell you about my plans and get your input." 

"Well, " he started, "I'm glad for you. You'll be fine on your second date just like you were this one." And he was, Tsukishima was actually very proud of his friend, but he couldn't help but feel off about the whole thing, like he was lying to himself. 

"Thanks, Tsukki," came Yamaguchi's genuine reply. It made Tsukishima's heart hurt. 

"Yeah, well, I have to head to bed. I have an early train to catch tomorrow and you're not helping right now" 

"Sor-"

"Don't even start, just go to bed and I'll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Tsukki."

"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I don't update often, thanks for sticking around. I don't promise a new chapter anytime soon, but I will be continuing this story. I have so many scenes in mind and I want to write them all. Thank you so much for the support, all your comments bring me joy. <3


	5. Like Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, I'm back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, we're getting closer to the good parts where I make Tsukki suffer :3c

On the train ride back to Tokyo, Tsukishima thought of many things. Mostly mundane things, like if he had closed his bedroom door before leaving or how much schoolwork he had to complete, but things nonetheless. His thoughts then drifted to Yamaguchi. His thoughts had been wandering to Yamaguchi more often than usual and he briefly wondered why that was. He thought about Yamaguchi’s date with Oikawa and how well it had gone. Yamaguchi had said that they had gone to see a movie and then gone out to dinner, ramen to be exact, and that they had spent the entire time talking about everything under the sun. Oikawa had then walked Yamaguchi home and so ended their night out. 

Tsukishima still found the couple odd and mismatched. Yamaguchi and Oikawa were distinctly different people but they had somehow managed to click. He didn’t even know if they were officially a couple, but he knew that there was potential and somehow that thought made him feel strange, as if he had lost something precious. 

Shaking his head, he decided to set those feelings aside for the rest of his train ride, and adjusted his headphones and let the music drown the murmur of the crowded train car. 

* * *

It was three months later when Tsukishima was able to visit home once more. This time his visit would last two weeks. 

As his train arrived, he was half expecting Yamaguchi to barge into the train car and tackle hug him like last time, but instead their meeting was more civil....at first. 

“ Hi Tsukki!” 

“Hey.” 

“Oh don’t start with that,” and that’s all it took for Yamaguchi to envelope Tsukishima in a bone crushing hug. Tsukishima couldn’t deny that he missed Yamaguchi’s hugs, because they reminded him of home. 

* * *

“So, how are you?” Yamaguchi asked earnestly. 

They were currently inside Mitsuru Café. They had ordered their usual things and had sat in their usual seats by the window. Tsukishima could feel a sense of normalcy return to him just by being there. 

“I’m fine, just tired from the long train ride,” answered Tsukishima, “ besides you already know how I am, you asked this morning.” He added as he took a bite from his shortcake. 

“Ah, but feelings change, Tsukki. You should know that.” 

"My feelings haven't changed though, they're still the same," Tsukishima lied. His feelings _had_ changed since that morning. He felt content, like if he had found inner peace. He wasn't sure if it came from the fact that he was doing things he missed, or if it was just Yamaguchi's presence. He figured it was a little bit of both. 

Things between them had not changed since they were last together, but Tsukishima still felt that something had changed ever since Yamaguchi had confessed to him. Maybe it was the fact that he was now aware that Yamaguchi had at some point had feelings for him. Those feelings were long gone now, he guessed, considering Yamaguchi was now happily dating Oikawa. 

Tsukishima was still surprised that they were together, but he'd learned to accept it. After the couple's first date, they went on a couple more, until Yamaguchi called him excitedly about how their first kiss was like. Tsukishima had not been very fond of that conversation, mostly because he found the idea too intimate for him to hear about. But Yamaguchi had insisted on telling him every detail because "You're my best friend, Tsukki, you _need_ to know." 

Since then, Yamaguchi had shared with him different things about his relationship with Oikawa. It had become normal for him to hear about Oikawa going to dates with him, or how Oikawa had classes on certain days and couldn't hang out with Yamaguchi during those times. Although, it had become routine, Tsukishima had to admit, he wasn't too fond of it. He felt like he was an awkward third wheel despite never being there personally. 

"So what are you planning to do these next few weeks here?" 

Tsukishima startled out of his thoughts and looked at Yamaguchi. "Uh, I don't know." He replied lamely. He wasn't actually sure what he was going to do in Miyagi for two whole weeks. He hadn't thought it much through. 

"We should go visit Coach Ukai or something, maybe play some volleyball." Yamaguchi suggested. "Oh! We can even see some of our old teammates if they're still around." 

"I guess that could work, it's been awhile since I've played volleyball or seen anyone from high school." 

Although Tsukishima started on the wrong foot with some of his old teammates, he'd grown to be fond of them...except for the idiot duo that was Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, those two he never got completely used to. However, he'd learn to respect them and that was enough. They had learned to respect him as well considering he was captain of the volleyball team during their 3rd year. He had successfully taken their school to nationals for the 3rd year running and that was his biggest accomplishment and something he was still very proud of.

"What else are you planning to do?" Yamaguchi inquired, effectively removing Tsukishima from his thoughts. 

"Nothing in particular. Why? Are you trying to plan out my schedule or something?" 

Yamaguchi grinned and Tsukishima knew that grin brought bad news. 

"Well, I was thinking" Yamaguchi twirled the straw of his drink, "That you could go with us to a club next weekend." 

"Who's we?" 

"Tooru and I."

"Tooru?" 

"Yeah, Oikawa, my boyfriend." 

"No." 

"Aw come on Tsukki, it'll be fun!" 

"No." 

Yamaguchi had the gall to look confused "Why not though?"

Tsukishima sighed. "Because I don't want to intervene in your date with Oikawa. It just doesn't seem like something I'd like to do." 

"But you won't be intervening at all, besides Iwaizumi is coming too. So it'll be like a guy's night out type of thing, come on Tsukki, please come." 

Tsukishima sighed, "Is Iwaizumi really coming, or did you just say that to get me to come?" 

Yamaguchi smiled, knowing he was winning, "He's coming, Tooru will make sure of it," he sad as he took a sip from his drink. 

Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi, not sure what to say. He did want to spend time with his friend, but at the same time he didn't want to get in the way of his relationship with Oikawa. He looked at how eager Yamaguchi looked, the way his eyes filled with mirth at the prospect of them hanging out together, it looked sort of…cute. Tsukishima immediately shook that thought away from his brain and replaced it with a sigh of defeat, "Alright, fine, I'll go."

Yamaguchi looked ecstatic and close to jumping out of his seat, "You will? Thanks Tsukki, this means so much to me!" he took out his phone, "I'll let Tooru know."

Tsukishima took another bite of his shortcake, "Okay, you do that." He wasn't sure if he had made the right decision but he guessed he would find out next week. "Want to go to the park after this?" He asked, wanting to change the subject. 

"Hmm?" Yamaguchi looked up from his phone. "Oh, I can't today, I promised Tooru we'd skype this evening." 

"Right." 

"We can tomorrow though? We can even take a volleyball and practice for a little bit, yeah?" 

Tsukishima looked up from his drink, "Yeah, let's do that." 

Their conversation quickly changed to other topics, until it was time to leave. As Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi home, he couldn't stop thinking about what he agreed to at the cafe. He was going to a club with Yamaguchi and his boyfriend. This would be the first time he would see Oikawa. Something about that rubbed him the wrong way and he was unsure of why. It was just Oikawa after all. 

"Well, here we are," Yamaguchi announced, bringing Tsukishima back to earth. They were standing outside Yamaguchi's house and Tsukishima wondered how he happened to lose focus so easily. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" said a smiling Yamaguchi and Tsukishima felt his face overheat. It must've been the sun. 

"Yeah, bring a volleyball" Tsukishima finally said, unsure about his reaction, maybe it _was_ getting hot. 

"Alright, bye Tsukki!' waved Yamaguchi as Tsukishima turned to head home. 

* * *

As Tsukishima walked home, he thought of his day; so many things happened, but his behavior around Yamaguchi had been the one that confused him the most. Lately, being around Yamaguchi caused him to feel strange, a mixture of contentment and discomfort he couldn't quite place. He wondered if the heat was finally getting to him as summer was around the corner. Whatever it was, he didn't like it. Deciding to not dwell on it further he put on his headphones and let the music drown his thoughts within its rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I never really answer to your comments, I'm shy /)v(\, but I promise I read every single one of them and I appreciate you all so much. <3


	6. Anything But Corny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing happens except Tsukishima is super dense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late, writing has been very difficult lately, but I'm still continuing this story, I promise. Here's a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.

"Come on Tsukki, you're better than that," Yamaguchi teased as Tsukishima missed his spike for the third time that day. Tsukishima scowled, unable to figure out why he couldn't concentrate. It wasn't like he didn't know what he was doing. He was just rusty, he thought to himself. 

Yamaguchi on the other hand, was faring much better than Tsukishima. Even back on the team, he had improved tremendously as a volleyball player. Besides his role as a pinch server, he also developed his receiving skills, making him a formidable defender of the court. Tsukishima wouldn't say it outright, but he was proud of Yamaguchi, he was proud of how hard he'd work to get where he was now. 

They continued to pass the ball between each other, Tsukishima missing more times than he'd like to admit. By the end of the day, they were both exhausted. 

"We should visit Coach Ukai," said Yamaguchi from his spot on the ground. Both boys found each other laying down on the grass, finally taking a break. "He'd like that, I know he would."

"Yeah, he probably would," Tsukishima agreed.

"Also, I'm hungry." Yamaguchi added as his stomach rumbled. 

Tsukishima sat up, reaching to put his ball inside his backpack "Alright, we should go now then," but before he could get up further, he was forcibly brought back down.

"Not yet," said a grinning Yamaguchi, "Just enjoy yourself for now Tsukki, we're not in any hurry." 

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, completely perplexed at the boy's antics, "Right," he finally breathed out, unable to form anything else. 

"So, what's on your mind?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima as he relaxed under the tree. 

"Mostly, how itchy the grass is,"deadpanned Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi punched his friend softly in the arm, "Be serious."

"Alright," Tsukishima relented. He paused before he spoke, unsure of how to phrase exactly what was on his mind. Part of him wanted to be honest, and tell Yamaguchi everything, but he didn't want to face the consequences of that afterward. But despite it all, he wanted to be as honest as he could, so he chose his words carefully and..."I'm thinking about how much I missed this place." Which wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. The truth was Tsukishima had missed his best friend most of all. Just being with Yamaguchi filled that lonely space he felt when they were separated. However, if he said that, Yamaguchi would never let him live it down, plus it was corny and Tsukishima Kei was anything but corny. 

"You're homesick?" was Yamaguchi's response. 

"I think so, yeah." 

Yamaguchi snorted, "Oh, Tsukki, that's completely normal you know?" 

Tsukishima pursed his lips, annoyed, "I know it is, which is why that's not the problem." 

"Well then, what is the problem?" 

"Nothing is, it's all fine." Tsukishima stated, unsure if it was the truth. He wasn't aware of any problem he was having, but something between them had changed and he didn't like it. Maybe that was the problem? He was unsure and the more he pondered it the more frustrated he become so he ignored it. 

"Are you sure?" asked Yamaguchi. 

"I'm sure." 

There was a long silence after that, before Yamaguchi sighed. "I know you're not telling me something, but I'll drop it." he said as he turned to face his friend, "but if you ever want to talk about what's bothering you, let me know."

Tsukishima turned to face the other boy, "I will, you know that," and it was true, Tsukishima would seek Yamaguchi out whenever something was really bothering him, but right now, at this moment, he chose not to think about it and he was okay with that. 

They continued to stay on the grass, talking about whatever else crossed their minds until the stars twinkled overhead. Tsukishima, regaining his composure, had never felt more at peace. 

"Alright, now I'm really hungry," Yamaguchi announced sitting up and stretching his arms. 

"We should head down to Ukai's store before he closes" Tsukishima said as he stood up and stretched. 

"Exactly," Yamaguchi grinned.

* * *

They made their way to Sakanoshita Store, where Coach Ukai worked, mouths watering at the thought of getting some meat buns. 

They found their coach sweeping the aisles of his store. "Hey coach!" said Yamaguchi announcing their presence. "Hey," Tsukishima echoed. 

Coach Ukai looked up from his sweeping, "Oh, boys, what brings you here?," he asked. 

"Meat buns mostly," Tsukishima responded. 

"Of course," Ukai said as he came back to the counter. "How's it going for you boys anyway, I haven't seen you in ages." 

"Mostly okay, but school can be drag," Yamaguchi said, reaching for the meat buns Ukai had taken out of the mini food warmer on top of the counter. 

"It's going, "Tsukishima accepted the meat buns Ukai gave him, "It's just different in Tokyo." 

"A good different, I'm hoping." 

"Yeah, I guess." Tsukishima said as he paid for the meat buns. "It's louder, that's for sure." 

Ukai took the money given to him, "How long are you here for?" he said as he rung up the sale. 

"Two weeks." Tsukishima replied. 

Ukai nodded, "Well, I hope you enjoy your time here while you can," he smiled. 

"Thanks." was all Tsukishima said before Yamaguchi took over the conversation and rambled on about his own school experience.

"How's the team doing?" Yamaguchi finally asked. 

"It's good! Though I do miss all of you being around," was Ukai's response. 

"Have you seen any of the other?" Yamaguchi continued. 

"Yeah, some of them do visit sometimes." Ukai said, "Actually, Nishinoya was here last week and now you're here." 

Yamaguchi smiled, "We'll make sure to visit more often, huh, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima looked up from his meat bun, "Of course," he finally managed. 

Eventually, they thanked their coach and said their goodbyes, both boys having their fill of meat buns and conversation. They left the store, walking side by side until it was time to split ways. 

"Alright, I'll see you later, yeah?" said Yamaguchi as he turned to face his friend. 

Tsukishima nodded, "Yeah, text me when you get home. " 

"Alright, Tsukki" Yamaguchi said as they turned to walk their separate ways.

* * *

It didn't take long for Tsukishima to get home. And once he did, he dropped his backpack in the corner and immediately flopped onto his bed. He was tired; he'd been out since the afternoon. 

It was then that he finally gave himself the chance to think about the conversation he had with Yamaguchi. Was there a problem? Tsukishima felt as though there was, but he wasn't sure what it was. He knew that ever since Yamaguchi had confessed to him, he had felt strange around his friend; It was almost like a feeling of guilt. Maybe that was it. Maybe he still feeling guilty about not feeling the same way for his friend. But Yamaguchi had moved on, so why was he still feeling guilty? It made no sense. 

At that moment his phone vibrated notifying him of a text message. 

_I'm home, Tsukki. Goodnight! _It read.__

__Tsukishima smiled, leave it to Yamaguchi to interrupt his dilemma. He sent a goodnight text himself before putting his phone to charge. He decided to put his problem on hold for the night. He was probably overthinking it anyway, Yamaguchi had moved on from this hiccup in their friendship and so should he, and he was determined to do so. That's what he told himself, anyway. That's got to be it….right?_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone!!!! Thank you to all that have stuck around! <3 I have so much in mind for this story, but I suck at putting it into coherent words and structure. Hopefully the next update doesn't take long, but I make no promises. Also thank you to all the sweet comments, they motivate me to keep going, even though I'm too shy to answer them. /)u(\

**Author's Note:**

> This will get longer I promise.


End file.
